All I Want for Christmas...
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: What do you get a teen who's eternally stuck at 16 for Christmas?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bro's. I am using them without permission to write a story for enjoyment and in no way am I making money off this. [Also this story takes place before Sins of Youth.]

Christmas. A time of Joy, Happiness, and to be kind to your fellow man. Most people enjoy Christmas. There are only a few exceptions.

Kon-El aka Superboy is an exception to this rule. Kon is usually a very happy person and enjoys his role in life as a costumed adventurer but every once in awhile he does hit a down period.

The reason for this period of depression? Howabout being stuck 16 for eternity. Due to a plot on his life by the Agenda and the cure to save his life, his body was frozen at 16 so he could never age. This is something that continually troubles him. He always puts deep down and pretends that it doesn't bother him, but every once in awhile it bubbles up to the surface.

The trigger this time? When one of his closest friends said they were getting Kon-El what he **_really_** wants for Christmas. They were talking about a new guitar and amplifier set, but that's not what he really wants for Christmas.

"What are the results of the test this time Serling?" Kon said as he got off the examining table and put the top part of the costume back on.

"The same as always. None of the treatments have worked. You still can't age." and Kon's face saddened when he heard the comment.

"If you don't mind me asking Kon, have you tried any other avenue's for a cure, or have you just always had Cadmus search for a cure?"

"I've tried other avenue's...like I once contacted Hourman of the JSA to help, but unfortunately while he could cure me, it would only last for his 'Hour of Power' and then I'd revert back to a non-aging status. He said to find a permanent cure, he'd have to use the full power of the Worlogog, but since he disassembled it, that isn't an option. There's another avenue I've been wanting to explore, but unfortunately, I have no way to contact them."

"Interesting. So what are you doing tonight on Christmas Eve? Are you going to celebrate with your YJ friends or spend your time here?" Serling asked.

"Neither. I think I'm going to visit an old friend of mine..." and Kon walked out of the room.

He kept walking down the Cadmus halls when he came across Dubbilex.

"Hello there, Kon. Are you going to be staying for a special feast Cadmus is serving the people stuck here for the Holiday's?"

"Nope, I'm heading to the Watchtower. I'm hoping Superman is there so I can talk to him about some things. And don't wait up for me Dub, you can open the presents I gave you early." Then Kon floated into the air and blasted out of Cadmus through one of their sky-ports.

He flew a couple of miles till he saw an old warehouse in the Hobs Bay area of Metropolis. He walked to the door and pushing on a peculiar wooden panel, a wood plank shifted and a red electronic eye appeared.

"Identify yourself."

"Kon-El, Superboy, and a friend of Superman" Kon said as he put his right eye near the electronic one. A crimson beam came out and scanned his eye.

"Voice confirmed and Retina scan confirmed. Proceed." and the wooden door opened, letting Kon-El threw before closing behind him.

Kon kept walking and greeted several of the personnel. They led him to the special teleporter that Superman uses to beam up to the Watchtower.

Kon stepped in and then he was instantly teleported to the Watchtower on the moon.

"Kal? Kal are you there?" Kon asked thru the hallways. The only reply he got was the echo of his own question ringing thru the halls. Kon kept walking and found himself in the Communication room. He saw one lone figure sitting in the Comm chair and as he got closer he saw that it was Zauriel.

"Hello Superboy. What can I do for you." The Angel asked as he noticed Kon in the room.

"Hi Zauriel. Is Kal around? I was hoping he'd be here so I could talk to him."

"Unfortunately, Superman had some...personal business to attend to and the rest of the League have the day off. I'm the only one here." and Kon sighed. He should've realized just what personal business Kal would be doing now. Spending time with his family.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you Zauriel, I guess I'll leave you alone..."

"Superboy, I can tell your troubled. That was my old job you know. Why don't you talk to me about your problems."

"Alright, but please, call me Kon, all my friends do."

"So, what's on your mind Kon?"

"Well...I guess what's bothering me is just the whole jist of Christmas. What is it about? And why is there the whole thing about giving people presents? I mean...do people really get what they really want?" Kon asked with wondering eyes towards Zauriel.

"Well, Christmas is about the birth of Jesus Christ. Whether you believe he is the savior or not, it is to celebrate his birth. We give presents to start the celebration on Christmas Eve and celebrate his actual birthday on Christmas Day. The thing about Santa Claus comes from the story of Saint Nickolaus who made homemade presents and gave them to a poor town on Christmas Eve. You see, the town was sad and unhappy about many things that made them overlook the joy they should be feeling on this special day. So he made presents for all of them so that they could be happy on this special day. His legend was later extended to that of Santa Claus. Although the giving of gifts has been commercialized to an extant by the media in this last decade, the main thought is still the same. And every once in awhile, somebody truly does get what they truly want for Christmas." and although Kon enjoyed listening to the history of Christmas, he still mumbled...

"Yeah, if what you want is a material thing." and even though Superboy said it as low and soft as possible, Zauriel still heard him.

"Well, thank you Zauriel. I should be going."

"Have a Merry Christmas Kon-El." Zauriel said as Superboy walked down the halls and then disappeared.

"Poor boy...I wish there was something I could do to help him..." and Zauriel then looked outside the Watchtower window to see a very special star shine bright...like it did on this day so many days ago...and Zauriel smiled.

Kon went back to Cadmus and spent Christmas with his friends. He did have a fun time, although he still wished a cure for his condition would pop up. 

Kon-El then went to his room and fell asleep.

When the clock struck Midnight, two people appeared in Kon-El's room. One was Zauriel and the other was an older man wearing red clothes and a white fluffy trim around his collars and waist. He was also holding a red bag with him.

"Thank you for deciding to help grant this boy his wish for Christmas St. Nick."

"You're welcome Zauriel. I wish I could help more than one person on Christmas, but that's what I've been assigned to do. At least I know he'll be extremely happy when he wakes up." and St. Nick reaches into his red bag and pulls out some red dust. He blows it onto Kon-El and his nose twitches.

Then they both disappear.

Kon-El gets up but he feels a bit sore. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't care. He then steps into the mirror and sees that he's at least an inch taller than before. His eyes grow big and then he flies out of the room. He zooms down the halls causing people to grab the walls and papers to fly out of people's hands.

At this time Serling's in her bed asleep. She opens her eyes once to see her room. Then she feels something grab her and when she opens them up again, she finds herself in the lab with an eager Kon-El on the examining table.

"Quick! Strap me in and run the tests!" Kon yelled as the sleepy Serling complied.

10 minutes later...

"Amazing! Your body is completely normal again! You can age and your whole body is normal! It's outstanding!" She said as she unstrapped Superboy and read him the results.

"Yes!!! I got what I truly wanted for Christmas! And thank you Serling for confirming it for me!" and Kon kissed her quickly and then flew out the door...

"Wow...I wished I found the cure on my own..." she said as she was still reeling from the kiss.

Christmas Day went without a hitch. Kon was so happy and in turn, his happiness caused other people to be happy.

Kon then went outside for a walk.

"I still can't believe I'm cured! I really got what I wanted!" Kon then looked up to the sky.

"Many thanks to you Zauriel. I have a feeling you had a hand in this as well." and Kon continued to walk.

"There was one other thing I wanted for Christmas, but hell, I shouldn't be complaining, I got what I really wanted anyway..." Kon thought as there was a flash of light and a bubble appeared.

"Superboy! There's a crisis in the 30th Century and we need all the help we can get! Will you help us?" Cosmic Boy asked as the bubble opened revealing him and the Legion of Superheroes. Kon then began to laugh.

"Well what do you know, I really did get everything I wanted!" Kon thought as he walked forward towards them.

"Sure, I'm in." Kon said and then he jumped into the Time Bubble and it disappeared.

The End


End file.
